Change Your Life
|mainartist1 = Little Mix |released = February 3, 2013 |recorded = 2011-2012 |genre = Pop, R&B |length = 3:21 |label = Syco Entertainment Columbia Records |writer = Richard "Biff" Stannard Tim Powell Ash Howes Little Mix |producer = Future Cut |album 1 = DNA |album 1 link = DNA (album) |previous = DNA |next = How Ya Doin'? |prevtrack = DNA |nexttrack = Always Be Together}}"Change Your Life" is a song by Little Mix which serves as their third single and appears as the third track on their debut album ''DNA''. It was released on 3 February, 2013. Background and release Little Mix premiered "Change Your Life" before the release of DNA, performing it live for the first time on Children in Need 2012 on 17 November 2012. The group were set to appear on Google+ on 12 December 2012, but due to technical problems they had to cancel. To keep their fans happy, the artwork and release of "Change Your Life" as the third single from DNA was revealed instead. Little Mix's management posted the information on the group's Facebook, writing, "Sad news Mixers! The girls can't do the Hangout today because of technical problems...BUT they have a little surprise for you instead...the new 'Change Your Life' cover AND they'll be doing a Twitter Q&A at 6pm! Not such sad news after all! Mixers HQ x". Syco solicited the single to radio stations in the United Kingdom on 5 January 2013. Critical Reception Digital Spy's Lewis Corner awarded "Change Your Life" four out of five stars, commending Little Mix's "pitch-perfect" harmonies and Richard Stannard's ability to create a pop anthem. Dan Stubbs of NME complimented the song's lyrics and deemed the chorus "monumental". Christopher Hooton of Metro called the track "catchy and anthemic". Jon Hornbuckle from So So Gay felt that "Change Your Life" was an obvious single choice and that its anthemic chorus is the definition of girl power in 2013. Adrian Thrills of the Daily Mail positively reviewed the song, "The vocals are unexpectedly potent, with the harmony singing of Perrie, Jesy, Leigh-Anne and Jade blending impressively on the big ballad 'Change Your Life'". Entertainment Wise's Amy Gravelle said that the track succeeds in surpassing generic pop ballads, adding, "Which is surprising, for a band that have gone through the same mental trials and tribulations of other X Factor contestants who have failed at the first album hurdle". Chart Performance "Change Your Life" debuted at #116 on the UK Singles Chart due to strong digital downloads following the release of DNA. It re-entered the chart at #36, selling a total of 9,019 digital copies that week. The song climbed to #31 the following week before receiving a 140% sales increase following Little Mix's performance of it on BBC One's The Graham Norton Show, climbing 19 places to its peak of #12 the week after. It reached #20 on the Official Vodafone Big Top 40. "Change Your Life" debuted at #13 on the Irish Singles Chart, marking the chart's highest debut for that week. It climbed to its peak of #12 the following week. The song spent a total of ten weeks on the chart. In Scotland, "Change Your Life" debuted at #28 on the Scottish Singles Chart. The song peaked at #8, becoming Little Mix's fourth consecutive top ten single in the country. Music Video The music video was released on January 31, 2013. It was directed by Dominic O'Riordan and Warren Smith. Little Mix - Change Your Life Little Mix - Change Your Life (Lyric Video) Little Mix - Track By Track - Change Your Life Usage in the Media * The song was used for the opening titles of series 2 and 3 of the Australian reality television series, House Rules. Lyrics Audio Spotify YouTube Change Your Life Gallery Category:Singles Category:Songs Category:DNA Songs Category:DNA Standard Edition Songs Category:2013 releases Category:DNA Tour Songs Category:Salute Tour Songs Category:Get Weird Tour Songs Category:Summer Hits Tour Songs